


Hands

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Smut, dom/sub dynamics, i guess, this is before my fic flesh, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask on tumblr from a list of dialogue prompts. The request was: "Now, what did we say about touching?" Logan and Anxiety explore what it is that they do or do not like in bed.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Now, this is simply an experimental trial, Anxiety. In order to determine our sexual affinities, we are investigating a variety of different things in this session. You will be taking on the role of a submissive, and I will be taking on the role of a dominant. You will listen to what I say, I will test your pain tolerance, you will test my patience, and we will discover what things shall remain in our sexual intercourse and what we would prefer to never do again.” Logan explains, looking at his boyfriend, who is currently sat down on their shared bed.

“You’re really killing my boner here, Lo.” Anxiety deadpans, in which Logan pushes his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose, hardening his gaze.

“That is ‘Sir’ to you.” He stands up more straight, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “What are your colors and explain each meaning to me.”

“Green means keep going. Yellow means I’m not sure, but lighten up. Red means stop.” Anxiety says simply, shifting to toss his jacket aside.

“And if you are unable to speak?”

“Snap with my left hand twice.”

“Good boy. Undress for me, will you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Logan hums, watching with interest as Anxiety stands, fingers deftly removing every article of clothing until he stands in front of Logan naked, who has removed his shirt, tie, and has unbuttoned his dress pants.

 “Lie down on the bed, on your back. Legs spread, hands flat on the sheets. Do not move them, no touching is permitted.”

Anxiety nods and does as he is told, eliciting a glare from Logan. “What do you say?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Satisfactory.” Logan steps out of his dress pants and underwear, not missing how Anxiety’s eyes immediately focus on his length. He smirks, just slightly, moving to climb onto the bed, settling between Anxiety’s spread legs. “Tell me what you want.”

Anxiety looks up at him, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly, looking slightly apprehensive. While Logan had refused to look into intensifying their sexual sessions until he did proper research, Anxiety had done some of his own, and he hadn’t expected, well, _this_. He hadn’t expected Logan to be such a natural, and he finds that he likes it quite a lot.

“I want you, Sir.”

“Be more specific, Anxiety.” Logan leans down, his lips ghosting over the sensitive column of Anxiety’s neck, drawling a shaky breath from the male.

“I want... I want you to fuck me. Please? Sir.”

He is met with a sharp nip to his collarbone before Logan pulls away, picking up the bottle of lube that they had set out beforehand. He dribbles some of the cold liquid across his fingers, not taking time for it to warm up before lowering his hand between Anxiety’s cheeks, slipping two into his waiting entrance.

“I don’t need prep, why- just, please, Lo.”

Logan’s expression darkens slightly, his free hand swatting Anxiety’s inner thigh. The male gasps, his length twitching against his stomach. “You are in no position to make demands, and you are certainly in no position to call me by my name.”

“But- please, _Sir_.”

“Better.” Logan continues with his fingers, slipping in another two, slowly pushing them in and out of his impatient lover. Anxiety looks so good, gripping the bedsheets tightly, whining whenever Logan pulls his fingers out only to push them back in.

He does pull them out in favor of dribbling lube onto his own length, pleased by the excited look on Anxiety’s face. In turn, he moves closer, guiding his hard length to Anxiety’s fluttering hole. “Do you believe you deserve this?” He pauses to ask, looking up at Anxiety’s face.

Anxiety whines, nodding immediately, hands detaching from the bedsheets in favor of reaching out for Logan. Logan tuts, grasping Anxiety’s wrists, pursing his lips. “Now, what did we say about touching?”

Anxiety pales. “You said - I’m not... allowed, Sir.”

“Exactly. Then why did you feel the need disobey my orders?”

“I forgot, Sir. Please, I won’t forget again.” Anxiety groans, shifting his hips.

“You still need to learn from your mistakes.” Logan pushes inside of him, one hand, grasping Anxiety’s wrists together, holding them down against his stomach. With his free hand, he swats Anxiety’s thigh, earning a gasp from the male. “Count each impact. I will cease my actions when I find your focus to be sufficient, so you will not forget again.” He begins rocking his hips, thrusting into Anxiety. The male tilts his head back, moaning out.

“You’ve done - one so far.” He digs his teeth into his lower lip, resisting the urge to push back against Logan’s thrusts.

Two more slaps are administered to his thigh. “Two, three.”

The slaps increase in pressure as Logan gauges Anxiety’s pain tolerance, paying close attention to ensuring Anxiety is still enjoying himself, taking time to ask his color and earning an exclaimed “Green!” The male’s length is hard, flushed and drooling precum against his stomach, and Logan is mesmerized by how lovely Anxiety is like this. He stops the slaps to his thighs after fifteen in favor of releasing his wrists, gripping his thighs tightly. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, watching as Anxiety’s hands immediately grip the bedsheets again.

“You’re such a good boy.” Logan breathes out huskily, his nails digging into the smooth skin of Anxiety’s thighs, bringing out a whimper from the male beneath him. He leans down, teeth nipping over Anxiety’s collarbones, his shoulders, his neck - and the male is loving every moment of it.

“Sir, please, I would like to cum.” Anxiety breathes out, in which Logan’s lips trail over his jawline to his lips. Anxiety kisses him back desperately, following Logan’s lead in the kiss easily, fighting the urge to hug him closer to himself.

“You may cum, you’ve been a good boy.” Logan bites down on Anxiety’s bottom lip, one hand detaching from Anxiety’s thigh to pump him quickly, pulling Anxiety over the edge into a toe-curling, back-arching orgasm, a loud moan escaping his lips. He whines, whimpers, pants - and Logan revels in it all, maintaining his quick pace until Anxiety is satiated and he himself is close, in which he pulls out, cumming over Anxiety’s red, sore thighs.

They’re both panting once they are finished, and Anxiety closes his eyes as Logan smears the cum on his thighs with his thumb. “You did well. Color?”

“Green, so fucking green.” Anxiety breathes out, nodding his head, and Logan grins slightly.

“Then I suppose we will have to partake in these sessions more often.”


End file.
